Un Amore Romantica
by KuroNoKiseki
Summary: Due to her parents' scolds, Princess Misaki was forced to marry someone against her will. She was never in love with anyone... except for a mysterious lad who has a pair of charismatic amethyst eyes, both of them started to form a forbidden love as they set their eyes upon each other. AkihikoxFemMisaki (just read on if you want to see the reason why)


**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Love is a magnificent occurrence of the unexpected – _

_It leaves us with precious footprints in our mind and heart, _

_Bestows us innumerable strength and unfathomable will,_

_Granted our life with a moment of fairytale._

* * *

"How many times do I need to repeat myself, huh? Father, Mother!? I'm not marrying anyone!"

Princess Misaki ran out from the hall and charged into her room, speedily sprinted pass any obstacles before her and slammed the door with a loud crash of protest. Her parents, who are the King and Queen ruling over a country named Fiore, had planned that their only child should pick a husband among the particular guests during her coming-in-age ceremony. On top of that she was going to turn 18 soon and she's the lone heir for their throne, unfortunately there's no way she could rule over Fiore by herself judging from her truckload of flaws.

"Geez, that girl! How could she be the queen of Fiore if she keeps behaving like this!?" the Queen facepalmed and shook her head to the sideways.

Both of them had been treasuring over their one and only child since forever, that they always expected the best of her. But sadly enough, she doesn't met the qualifications to the be the ruler as she is not doing well in her studies and there's nothing striking about her other than her angelic looks compared to any women out there. Her dark eyelashes, her satin-like long chocolate hair that reached to her thighs and her innocent and pure emerald eyes could easily claim a man's heart. But no one could easily notice the large heart of gold she deeply had.

"Maybe we had spoiled and pampered her a lot..." the King crossed his arms in response.

Not really, the King and the Queen had put Princess Misaki into a very restricted lifestyle, not allowing her to come out from the castle only if her bodyguard Miyagi or the chief butler Nowaki is with her. Not permitting her to eat sweets or anything other than healthy foods that one of the chefs, Shinobu had to prepare vegetables for her every day. Prohibited her to do anything much longer than studying under her tutor Hiroki, her daily activities for a day consisted of wake up, eat, studying and sleep and it stayed in that cycle maybe for eternity.

* * *

"May I come in?" a young man's voice asked after multiple knocks resonated from the door.

Misaki who was sitting on her bed while hugging a pillow with her, still sulking all day long and refused to let herself out from her room that is as large as the living room of a normal citizen's house or maybe even larger by a bit, almost all day long. She is living in a castle for crying out loud so everything around her is luxurious and complete since she had born.

"Yes you may," she replied in a teary voice filled with a little hint of melancholy.

Chief Butler Nowaki opened the door and came inside the room, whilst pushing a small trolley containing covered meals and a bottle of drink that was yet to be uncorked off. As he approached nearer Misaki was burying her face in the pillow, but she's not shedding a single tear. Nowaki had taken care of Misaki since she was little so he expected her to be someone who wouldn't cry that easily if it is not for her own sake.

"Princess, it's time for lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"You can't skip lunch; it would be bad for your health."

"I don't care about that! How badly I want to crawl into a hole and die right now."

Nowaki gently released a sigh, curving into a pathetic smile on his face. He sat on the bed inches away from the young princess. "Are you having issues with the King and the Queen again?"

Misaki nodded. She loved her parents but never been in good terms with them since they constantly being hard with her entire being and forced her to do everything up to their plans – without sprinkling a hint of concern to her feelings. Her naiveté and innocence had proved that she is still not ready for something that is out of ordinary for girls around her age, being in her throne while grasping her crown and sceptre, watching over the country with solemnity.

"I never wanted to be a princess in the first place..."

"But shouldn't you be grateful? A lot of girls out there would gladly to take your status in a heartbeat."

The brunette clutched on the pillow in her hands tighter. "...If they hadn't understand and bear the pain of being one. Father and Mother are always busy and thanks to that I had a very lonely childhood. If I hadn't met you, Miyagi-san, Shinobu-kun and Hiroki-sensei, I will be always lonely."

The chief butler shifted into a happier smile. The King and Queen didn't pay that much attention to Misaki due to their hectic ruling days, leading to her pitiful fall into the deep sea of loneliness and forever depressing her. But luckily she had the chief butler, her bodyguard, the chef and the tutor by her side and they quickly became best friends, they loved her as if their own sister and she loved them as if her family.

But much to her parent's dismay, Misaki befriending them had grounded her into ending up into quite a tomboy. She began to hate wearing dresses and makeup, she wouldn't allow someone to call her cute, she would have cropped her hair short if her parents hadn't stopped her and she wouldn't in the heart to perform mostly anything that girls normally do. The only feminine traits left in her were her affection for cutesy stuffs, flowers, sweets and doing housework.

Nowaki in his deep down felt sympathy with the princess, she's still young and yet she's the one who had to face all of the responsibilities and overcome any problems laid before her eyes. Once she had made a mistake, the kingdom of Fiore will fall apart and everyone suffered that she needed to be severely taught about what it comes to be a great ruler, what it takes to direct the kingdom to the righteous path, what it needs to achieve victory and success for the country, what it requires to keep her inferiors living in cheer and harmony.

"Ne, Nowaki-san..." Misaki's call to Nowaki whom she held dear as if her brother awakened the butler from his lengthy thoughts. "Am I would be a good queen?"

Nowaki sat beside Misaki and gently stroked the young princess's chocolate locks; he whispered something serenely to her ear.

"You will do great."

* * *

Nowaki slowly closed the door of Misaki's room after getting himself outside, to be approached by the anxious King and Queen. This was the third time he had been in the young princess's room for the day; she was still stubbornly confining herself with her sulks. Luckily Nowaki was there to ensure her good. Unluckily he failed to persuade her to crawl outside her shell from day until night.

"Butler Nowaki, how's the princess? Is she eating well?" questioned the Queen worriedly about her daughter.

"Oh your highness, there's nothing to be worried of. There's no way she could sustain her hunger in any least."

"What she's doing now? Still depressed as before?"

Nowaki didn't say anything instead he looked down and let out a sigh. "My deepest apologies, your highness. I afraid I cannot do anything beyond that."

"I need to talk to her," the King approached the door and about to turn the doorknob, but Nowaki stopped him by blocking the door with his large frame.

"Please save that for tomorrow, your highness. I'm sure that the princess is tired right now so it's best to let her sleep."

"Sorry for troubling you with the princess, Nowaki. If only our one and only child here would listen to us..."

"If only both of you had spent more time with her since childhood and pay more attention to her feelings in the first place, your highness." Nowaki sternly alleged to them, keeping a poker face on.

* * *

Misaki was not tired at all regardless of Nowaki's claim; instead she was still wide awake even it was already midnight for the time being, no slightest undergo of drowsiness she would experience. What forbidden her from sleeping was her constant thinking of her tough present that lead to an unforeseeable future, with a lot of responsibilities and burdens will be riding on her shoulders later on alongside with a man whom she doesn't love. Everything to those points greatly scared her.

She tried to sleep though, lying on her waterbed and pulled the satin blanket covering her body up to her shoulders. She shifted her position to her side and forcefully closed her eyes as soon she had mentally muttered a prayer. _"I don't want all of this... Somebody please save me and make me have a normal yet happier life later..."_

The young princess was disturbed in her sleep as a gust of wind entered her room and blew onto her; she assumed that she had left the window open so she raised herself up from a bed – to find that she was not alone in her room. Misaki scanned from up to below the characteristics of the man who got her company for tonight.

A man who was dressed in black with a black mantel worn at his back and almost covered his frontal figure; a pointed black fedora hat on his head that left some of his platinum locks out and his face... His upper face was hidden beneath a white, beautifully decorated masquerade. He was leaning over the princess lying on her bed to take a closer look of her.

Totally captivated by the stranger's gorgeous amethyst eyes, Misaki had lost the nerve to scream. She constantly gazed onto and being mesmerized by his eyes.

"Shhh..." the stranger moved his white-gloved hand upwards and lifted his index finger against his lips, as a sign to keep her silenced.

"Wh-who are you...?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm the man that you will love the most... My beautiful princess."

* * *

**Kuro No Kiseki aka the most adorable little troll in FFnet had just tried to do something out of ordinary – turning Misaki into a female (and a princess WTF) and making this like the Phantom of the Opera. Trololololo... *trollface* Hahaha this story is only a short one, it will end in 3 chapters, I guess...**


End file.
